


Ice cream

by Johnny_kun



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Brief blood mention, Gen, I needed some nonsense fluff, Miya is baby, Not Beta Read, Not literally, skateboard on break, the parings are with a lot of squinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: Joe just wanted to throw the trash away. Then, he had three kids and a Cherry.Or: Reki and Langa try to teach Miya how to ride a bike.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Joe/Nanjo Kojiro, Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki & Hasegawa Langa, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1238
Collections: Sk8 fics!!!





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just started this anime and I needed to get some fluffster out of my system. I'm currently working on Haikyuu stories, but now this new fandom is nesting in my mind. This one shot is totally random and probably completely OOC, but I wrote it just for fun. No Adam to creep us out here, gents. 
> 
> No beta read, no read at all, actually, it's too late and I have work in the morning. Bye.

“I can’t believe you don’t know how to ride a bike!”

“S-shut up! Why do I need a bike if I have a skateboard?!”

Langa silently observed as Reki and Miya bickered. The kid was red in the face and Langa wondered if it was from anger or embarrassment. Whichever it was, it was a nice change from last night’s pale look of fear and self-loath after Adam and his creepy-ass crashed their race. The memory of that man so close to his body made Langa shiver involuntarily. He was glad Reki didn’t get to actually skate against Adam. The man left as suddenly as he had appeared. 

“Everyone can ride a bike!” Reki snickered. The red-haired boy was leisurely doing short but sharp lines with his skateboard on the even ground of an empty parking lot.

Miya huffed, puffing his cheeks for a second, before he yelled out his response.

“Well, I can’t! Bikes are lame! Skateboards are way cooler, anyway!”

The young boy crossed his arms and Langa even thought that he may stomp his foot on the ground like a child. Which, fairly enough, he was. The sun was high in the sky and the three boys were some of the very few people out in this part of town in the middle of the weekend. Whoever wasn’t near the sea was either home or somewhere with a provided aircon. 

“Don’t worry! Your onii-chans will teach you!” 

Reki’s face was as bright as the sun. Langa had a hard time not staring.

Miya was not amused, though. “Stop with the ‘onii-chan’ thing! And I don’t want you to teach me anything! I’m going now, I have better things to do than spending time with you!” 

The kid jumped on his board and was about to leave in a flurry of color, cat ears and a long tail. `However, Reki cleared his throat demonstratively. “Have you forgotten about our bet? You said you’ll be a cat or a dog for us if you lose.”

Chinen paused with one foot on the pavement. His head was inclined forward with his hood covering him fully. The boy didn’t turn around. He kicked a lone pebble off to the side before raising his chin in the air. When he faced the teenagers, he had a smirk on his face, but it was obviously full of false confidence.

“Cats can’t ride bikes.” Miya stated. His tiny shoulders were carrying his pride, he really thought he found a way out of this.

“And neither can you, kitty-chan.” Reki laughed joyfully. He rolled over to the kid and purposefully pulled his hood off so he could ruffle his hair. As expected, Miya spat out a few colourful protests accompanied by lanky limbs struggling against the ongoing attack on his hair. 

“I won’t ride no bikes! Get away from-” Chinen’s rage was abruptly cut off by Langa. 

“Bikes are fun.”

Until then the blue-haired teen had stayed quiet to the side. His new board was resting by his feet. Miya looked at him in surprise, his eyes wide. Briefly, Langa compared the gaze to Reki’s sisters’ ones. They all carried a similar note of trust and innocence. 

The word ‘fun’ ran inside Miya’s mind. The boy stood still with his arms at his sides. Reki’s ministrations had stopped and the highschooler was simply petting the youngster’s hair gently.

“Fine, whatever.” Miya grumbled. “But after this the bet is over!”

* * *

An hour later, the three boys found themselves in the back alleyway of a popular restaurant. The place was chosen because of its secluded character. Chinen didn’t want anybody seeing him on a  _ bike _ . 

Reki had taken his old bicycle from storage. He had to adjust the seat a bit, but otherwise it was set to go. Miya was out of his hoodie and long-sleeved shirt. To go with his shorts, the kid had a white t-shirt with a cat on it and, of course, his green helmet was atop his head.

Langa held the bike steady while Chinen, with Reki’s help, situated himself on the seat. Only his toes were able to meet the ground. Reki winced, sadly the seat couldn’t go any lower.

“Okay.” The red-head put his hands on his hips as he walked around to look from all the angles. “How does it feel?”

Miya’s hands were clutching the handles of the bike in a death grip. It felt a little intimidating, but he wasn’t going to admit that. Instead, he gulped before he reluctantly responded that it was alright. 

Reki smiled. He and Langa exchanged a glance and a nod. “I’ll let go now.” Langa said. But before he could take his support off the bike, Miya’s own hand shot forward and he grasped Langa’s fingers. The bicycle swayed from the sudden movement and Chinen squealed in fear.

“Okay, don’t go so stiff.” Langa advised. He propped up the bike again. The kid exhaled in relief. 

“You need to put your feet on the pedals.” Reki squatted in the dust and placed Chinen’s feet the way they were supposed to be. The moment the ground was lost from underneath him, the boy gulped. He could do all kinds of air tricks on a wooden board with four tiny wheels, but simply sitting on a metal frame that felt so unsteady, with no sense of balance - he felt out of his element. 

“And you need to push, push, never take your feet off the pedals, okay?”

Miya mutely noded. Reki pushed the bike forward and with Langa’s guidance and secure hold from the front, Miya was able to feel the movement of the pedals. 

“If you are trying to teach the brat to ride a bike, you are not doing a very good job.”

The unexpected deep voice made the three boys tense. The older teens let go of Miya completely and only the boy’s fast reflexes saved him from falling ungracefully.

Three heads turned sharply and saw a big man with messy, green hair. He was in a chef’s white uniform and a red apron tied around his waist. 

Recognition flashed behind three sets of eyes. The man,  _ Joe, _ rolled his eyes. He had a trash bag in his grasp which he threw in a nearby dumpster. 

“Yeah?” Reki prompted. The shock from meeting another ‘S’ persona out in the open, normal, everyday world had dissolved fast. The teenager had his easygoing smile on his face.

“Then how are we supposed to do it?”

Joe spared a glance at his wrist watch. With a sigh he closed the back door of the restaurant and strode over to the boys. Miya’s eyes widened slightly. If he wasn’t perched on the bike, he would have stepped back. The man was enormous. 

“You are too stiff, kid.” Joe commented casually, unknowingly confirming what Langa had said earlier. The green-haired male placed one strong hand on the seat of the bike, behind Chinen. The other went to the handle bar. Suddenly, the bicycle felt steadier than it did with two people supporting it. 

Langa stood next to Reki. “Do you know him?” He asked his friend. The looked as Joe explained to Miya how he was going to give him a push and not let go.

Reki shook his head. “Nope. Not personally. But he looks cool. Compared to some other ‘S’ people, you know...”

With a nod Langa agreed. He decided not to think about Adam right now. Joe seemed to be completely different.

The man was now slowly thrusting the bike forward. His hold was as steady as ever. 

“Do you feel the pedals?” He inquired at Chinen. The boy gasped as his legs began moving up and down along with the inertia of the bike. His face displayed unguarded wonder. 

“Good.” After two full tours of the alleyway, Joe quietly let go of the bicycle. He took a step back and watched as Miya carried on by himself. The kid was smiling. A genuine smile. He was having fun.

“Woohooo! Miya-chan! You did it!” Reki exclaimed happily from the sidelines. Next to him Langa clapped his hands. “Good job, Miya!”

Chinen concentration broke. “Huh?” He turned slightly to look at them. That’s when he noticed nobody was holding him. “H-hey! Why did you let go?!” The boy panicked.

“Don’t look at us! Follow the road! And slow down a little!” Joe yelled as he observed how the bike swayed dangerously and it picked up speed. 

“How do I slow down? How does it work!?” Chinen continued to turn the pedals at full speed, not knowing it was doing the opposite of helping him. The wind was dancing around him just like when he was skateboarding. But this was different. Here, he felt like he had zero control over this heavy monster. 

“Press the brakes, Miya!” Langa screamed. He took off after the bike. 

At this point Miya was not listening. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He almost found it hard to breath. “Help, help, help” He was chanting in his head. The entrance of the alleyway was a few meters away now. Out of sheer instinct the boy extended his legs out and his shoes met the pavement.This being the final straw, the boy lost his balance completely and tipped over. A scream echoed through the air and later, Chinen swore it wasn’t him, even though the high pitched voice couldn’t have been anyone else’s. His legs and arms stung as his skin skidded on the rough ground. His helmet saved him from any serious head trauma. But, the thing that shook him the most was the heavy bike. It landed on him and Miya was not expecting it. The sudden weight on top of him, coming from behind his back, combined with the painful throb in his limbs had the boy gasping as tears welled up in his eyes. 

Seconds passed and nothing changed. The panic in his chest felt stronger and stronger with each moment. Then, the weight was gone and someone was lifting him up from underneath his arms.

“It’s okay. You are okay. Breathe with me.” A gentle voice guided him back to proper alertness. A tall man with long pink hair was looking at him kindly. His face was stoic, but his eyes carried a note of concern and warmth. With a sniffle, Miya looked around. Reki and Langa were right next to him, worriedly hovering. On his other side was Joe, still holding the bike in one hand. 

“Oi, dimwit! Are you trying to kill the kid?!” The kind man, recognised as Cherry, demanded, glaring sharply at Joe.

Joe sputtered in disbelief. He lowered the bike and then crossed his arms, muscles bulging. “I have no fault here.”

Cherry raised an eyebrow. “You are the only adult in an alleyway with a bunch of kids.”

“They came here on their own!”

“And you couldn’t supervise them better?”

“It’s not my job to do so! And I did help, okay!”

“Yes, I can clearly see.”

“What are you doing here, anyways, huh?”

“I was on my way to a shop down the street and then I heard all the ruckus.”

“And you couldn’t keep your nose out of it, huh?!”

“Dimwit! What are-”

“Uhm, excuse me? It was my fault, actually. I never showed Miya-chan how to use the brakes….” The loud dispute stopped by Reki’s confession. The teen rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

“There’s blood...” Langa voiced next. 

Chinen’s elbows were the most damaged. A trail of blood was going down his arm. The kid grimaced and his eyes got moist again. Sensing the incoming drama, Cherry beconned Joe closer. With nimble and experienced fingers Cherry untied Joe’s apron like he has done it a hundred times. Ignoring Joe’s protests, the pink-haired male gently wrapped the fabric around the boy’s injury. “It’s okay. Nothing serious.”

Miya blinked away the tears and raised his chin in the air. “I know. I’m not a baby.”

“Could have fooled me.” Mumbled Joe and then jumped in shock when Cherry’s strong foot landed in a particularly painful place.

“Come, we are going to clear it and then I’ll show you how to properly ride a bike.” 

Cherry led the boys towards the back door of the restaurant. He opened it like it was his own. A sputtering Joe ran after them. He roared objections at Cherry, but they fell on deaf ears.

“And then,  _ Joe,  _ here will treat us to some true italian gelato. It’s a delight.” 

At the promise of a sugary treat, all tears and pain were forgotten. Miya’s face lightened up. “I like my ice cream with a lot of sparkles, lemon topping and chocolate syrup!” The boy said seriously as if he was ordering it right now. 

Joe scoffed. They were now in the backroom. The man reached for the first-aid kit and gave it to Cherry. “Keep your abomination to yourself, kid.”

“I like vanilla ice cream with biscuits and white chocolate.” Langa shared from where he was placing band-aids on Miya’s knees.

“Chef, I want four balls of chocolate goodness, please!” Reki yelled joyfully. 

Joe’s eyebrow twitched. Then, Cherry joined. “You know what I like. We’ll be on the table at the corner.”

Silence was the only companion left after the three boys and Cherry left Joe. The big man sighed. Not even a second of peace. He took out a new apron and then got to work. He had four special orders to fill in.


End file.
